


It Felt Like Love

by peskybee



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskybee/pseuds/peskybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Kelly meets Angie Greene after a night of heavy drinking, and their emotional baggage brings the two misfits even closer together. Meanwhile, when Angie brings her good friend (and undeniable narcissist) Dana into Paddy's Pub, It doesn't take long for Dennis to realize he's met his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Like Love

Waking up in filth was not necessarily something Angie was not used to. What Angie did not expect was a chest against her back when she woke up one sunny morning in an apartment that smelled of cat food.

Angie blinked a few times. There was no reason, in her heart, why she should panic. She was partying last night. She had just gotten dumped. Wasn't the plan to get laid? She repeated the question to herself silently, but to be truthful, it didn't make her feel much better. It wouldn't make any girl feel better. She was in a filthy apartment with a man clinging to her backside. _What was I thinking? I just miss Aaron._

Groaning, she tossed herself to the side, wiggling from his grasp. Not daring to face him, she pulled on her underwear and ran her thin fingers over her face. _How old are these panties? What's the point in even changing them?_ Aaron's last words still rang in her ears. "I want nothing to do with you! Disgusting bitch."

She looked for her bra for a few seconds before coming to the realization that, _'oh yeah, I didn't wear one'_ and proceeded to sit on the bed with her back to the unfamiliar man. She looked down at the soft swell of her kangaroo pouch tummy, the light cellulite on her thighs, her disgustingly pale and veiny little toes. _My God, Angie. You have really let yourself go._ With her hands on her face, she hunched over and took in the cigarette smell of her fingers. She knew her back, covered in bedsores, was quite the eyeful. Nothing a simple cigarette couldn't fix.

Suddenly, there was a groan from behind her. _Shit. Wasn't he knocked out a second ago? Oh fuck, and I'm still way over half naked. What does it even matter, Ang? The likelihood you banged this guy last night is too damn high for all the stress. Just put on your shirt and go._

"Waitress?" The man's voice cooed. If Angie was being honest, the voice was almost endearing. He was soft spoken, seemingly.

"Artist," Angie retorted.

"Woah!" The man jumped, moving father back on his bed which was honestly already rather small. "Who are you? H-Hey, I'm sorry, lady but I'm already in love with someone, so-"

"Save it. It doesn't matter...it was just another mistake I've made."

"..won't you let me see your face?" He had calloused and thick hands that tried to pull on Angie's shoulder, causing her to jerk it back.

"What's it matter? It was a one night stand. You don't need to see me...and you don't want to."

"...Will you at least...tell me your name? Anything about you? I'm just trying to convince myself that I didn't sleep with like, a ghoul last night." He tried to lighten the mood, failing, and only earning another sigh from Angie.

"It's Angie. Never Angelina."

"Yeah...well, I'm Charlie, in case you were...wondering or something. Hey, Never Angelina, do you remember anything from last night? Like...anything? Because I don't, and that's kinda weird since I usually remember something."

_God. This guy can yap._ "Most of it's blurry," Angie said truthfully. "I don't remember much. I remember that Aaron called me a disgusting bitch and threw me out of his house. I guess that could be considered a breakup." She huffed a sad laugh. "I had no place to go, so I just went to Paddy's Pub for a beer. I got wasted, not by conscious choice. A few guys drank with me, I think. They said they owned the bar and I was already too buzzed to care if I got..." She shook her head, pulling her shirt on, which was big and hung off her shoulder. After putting on her jeans and beat up boots, she got up in preparation to leave.

"Well, wait, don't leave yet!" Charlie rolled out of bed, only clad in a pair of long thermal underwear. "I-I think I remember you! I own the bar too...well, I'm kind of the janitor there, I mean I clean and I do most of the handy work but-"

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it does! Your boyfriend kicked you out, you got a place to stay?" Charlie was curious now. Angie was stealthy enough to keep her face concealed, and he wanted to know so much more than if this girl was above a five rating. Does she look as smart as she sounds? Does she have the same sores on her face that she does on her back? Did she find him revolting? Frankly, she didn't seem phased.

"The likelihood that I will have no place to go is...high, Charlie. I won't lie to you. I'll bar hop for a few days, maybe Aaron'll call me back sometime and I'll go home. Either way, I'll make it work." When she grabbed the doorknob, Charlie threw his hand above hers. She jerked around and blinked at the shining sun, looking away momentarily. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, bad move! Just..." He paused. Angie the name repeated in his head, gliding 5-letters smoothly. Angie was just a bit shorter than Charlie, standing five-foot-four in brown leather army boots. She had shoulder-length brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and a milky-tan complexion. A few dark freckles scattered her cheeks like the stars scatter the night sky. Since his first encounter with the waitress, Charlie was completely mesmerized.

"Yeah, bad move." Angie rubbed at her left arm with her right hand, looking down at the floor. _God Dammit, Ang. You blew your cover._

"Um..." Charlie paused. It was silent for a few moments, the two people lost in a sea of words and fighting to pick the best ones to say next. "Do you maybe wanna..." Shaking his head, he made eye contact with her again. "Go for breakfast or...something..?"

Angie hesitated. She knew she didn't look good, and she hadn't eaten real food in days, but was it worth it to crack? Her mind flashed back to Aaron. _Disgusting bitch!_ _Fat cow._ _You may as well just kill yourself, Ang. You're practically dead already._ _Starve yourself, then I'll love you, I promise._ _YOU DON'T MEAN JACK SHIT TO M-_ "Breakfast would be nice," she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and offered a small, almost awkward smile. "Thanks."

Charlie sighed a breath of relief, almost as if he was worried she'd reject his offer. Slinking an arm around Angie's neck, he guided her back into his apartment. "I know this great diner, just around the corner..."

\---------

__****  
"Bright as a star be the light  
Strobing down on me  
Suddenly I was free  
Let me go on these 

__**Show I can cough I can choke**  
On this kind of smoke  
Off went the switch  
Love is soft  
Love's a fucking bitch 

__**Do I really need**  
Another habit like you  
I really need  
Do you need me too  
I believe it's gonna leave me blue" 

 

**-KAREN O - RAPT**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Since the story primarily revolves around Charlie x Angie, the first few chapters will revolve around their budding relationship; however, I promise you all that Dana will be here soon. ;) If you have any tips for me, feel free to comment!! I always appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Regards,  
> Toni/Holtz <3


End file.
